


they know.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The minute they found out that they were going to be grandparents, Han looked proud and Leia started to cry.or:  Han and Leia's reaction to finding out that they're going to be grandparents makes Rey think of her own parents and what their reaction would have been.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	they know.

**Author's Note:**

> day 34, drabble 34.
> 
> Prompt 034 - grandparents.

The minute they found out that they were going to be grandparents, Han looked proud and Leia started to cry. Ben reached out and took Rey's hand, knowing that his parents' reaction was making her think of what her own parents' reaction would have been. Rey turned to look at him with tears in her eyes and Ben stood up, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She cried into his shirt for a few moments, before pulling back to give him a smile. 

“They know. I know it,” she whispered, and Ben smiled back. 

“Yeah, they do.”


End file.
